Time and love are all we need
by Lady Shakona
Summary: Serena has a great life with her brothers and friends. She has a wonderful boyfriend. But it’s not Darien. And how will he help Serena when her world turns up side down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

AN: Just to get some info out of the way Darien's 22 and in college to become a doctor. Serena's 19, Andrews 23 ½, Seiya's 20, Taiki's 23 ¼ and Yaten's 21.

Chapter One

Serena banged open the door and went running up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

" What just happened?" Asked Taiki.

" I've no clue." Answered Yaten.

" We should go talk to her. You don't mined do you?" Asked Seiya. Darien and Andrew stared in shock. Seiya Taiki and Yaten got up and walked up the stairs to calm down their little sister.

" Who's going to knock?" whispered Yaten.

"How bout' the oldest." Seiya whispered back.

" No way I did it last time." Taiki harshly whispered back. Taiki and Yaten looked at Saiya.

" Fine." He said and knocked on the door. " Hey sis what's wrong." He asked Serena.

" Nothing." Serena yelled back to him. Seiya tried the door. It was locked.

" Serena let us in." Seiya yelled back.

" No!" She screamed. By that time Darien and Andrew had come to their senses and walked up the stairs to see Serena was okay.

" What's wrong?" Asked Darien.

" She locked her door. And she won't tell us what's wrong." Explained Yaten.

" Do you have a paper clip?" Asked Darien.

" Yes why?" Asked Taiki.

" I can get the door open." Said Darien. Taiki ran and got a paper clip and gave it to Darien. Darien unfolded it and put it in to the lock. A few seconds later they herd a small click.

" Serena we're coming in." Said Seiya.

" No!" Serena screamed. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"W-what happened Serena?" Asked Yaten.

"Was it Diamond?" Asked Darien. Diamond was his ex-best friend. Diamond had known that Darien had had feelings for Serena but still went out with her.

"All of you pleas go away." Pleaded Serena.

"Come here Serena." Said Seiya. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked over and hugged their baby sister. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Andrew leaving. He ran down stairs and opened the door. Diamond stood in front of him. Andrew and diamond had also been friends but after he stabbed Darien in the back they stopped talking. 

"Is Serena here?" He asked.

"I don't know let me go see." He answered turning. Andrew ran up stairs.

"Serena do you want to see Diamond." Asked Andrew in a serious voice.

"No tell him I'm not here. That I went somewhere just make him go away." Said Serena franticly. She had a horrified look on her face.

"It was Diamond wasn't it." Darien asked. He didn't know what Diamond had done but he had a feeling it was bad.

"Yes he…" Serena couldn't finish because Diamond had just walked into her room.

"Serena I'm sorry for yelling." Said Diamond in a fake apologetic voice.

"GO AWAY." Serena screamed.

"I'm sorry I just lost my temper." Diamond apologized. Darien's head shot up. Diamond didn't just yell when he lost his temper, he would hit and do anything to get what he wanted.

"Did he hurt you Serena?" Asked Darien. She looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. "Diamond I think it's time you leave." Said Darien.

"Make me. And besides Serena wants me to stay don't you sweetie." Said Diamond his voice getting lower and more dangerous the more he talked.

Serena sat up and stared at him. "Just go away and leave me alone." She answered.

"No! You can't and you won't." He said taking a step towards her. Her brothers saw this and stepped in front of her.

"Leave or we'll call the police." Said Taiki.

"Fine I'll leave but I will come back and Serena will be mine." He yelled. They waited till they heard the door slam shut downstairs.

"Serena." Darien said walking over to her. "How did he hurt you?" Serena looked at him and then took off her sweatshirt. Her wrists were bruised and purple. "Here let me see." He said taking her wrists carefully. "Well their not broken just bruised."

"Can I be alone I need to think about how I can stay away from Diamond." Said Serena softly.

"How about since we go to the same collage I'll drive and pick you up every day." Suggested Darien.

"Okay." Said Serena. She had liked him for the longest time but had never told anyone.

"Hey Jason should be opening the club right about now so how about we drop in and say hi." Asked Andrew.

"Yeah let's go." Said the guys in unison.

"We could get your favorite food afterward." Said Yaten.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just let me change." And with that she threw them out of her room. A few minuets later she came down stairs wearing a pair of low rider jeans, A purple tank top that was skin tight and some black bracelets to hide her wrists.

"Wow." Said Darien softly so only he could hear.

"Okay let's go." Said Serena.

"Who's riding with who?" Asked Andrew.

"How about Darien and Serena in his car and the rest of us can fit in mine." Said Taiki.

"What? No way!" Yelled Serena and Darien together. Everyone else laughed.

"Well it's 4 against 2 so I think you lose." Said Seiya. Serena and Darien started to yell but eventually gave up and go into his car.

Serena & Darien 

"Why?" Asked Serena.

"Why what." Answered the very confused Darien.

"Why do you care about me?" Retorted Serena.

"Well…I…um…what I'm." Stammered Darien. He took a deep breath then cursed at himself for not keeping his cool. And the other they had set this up and he thought they were friends.

"Well I…I l-love you S-Serena so will you go out with me." He said as fast as humanly possible.

"I love you to. And Yes I will go out with you." Said Serena. Darien reached over and grabbed her hand as they pulled into the club parking lot. "Should we tell the others?" She asked.

"Let them figure it out." He answered. They walked up to the bounce.

"James Smith." She said. Jason's real name was James but he preferred to be called Jason.

"Go on in he's waiting for you in back." Said the Bouncer.

"Hey Jason how's it going?" Asked Yaten coming in behind Serena.

"Look at the club it's packed so it's going good." He Answered.

"I'm going to hit the dance floor. If Diamond shows up kick him out." Said Serena.

"Fine." Said Jason. "Never liked him any way." Serena smiled and left, she let herself get lost in the crowd and the music.

"So the little blond has come down from heaven." Said a strange voice. "You gave me and my brother a lot of trouble." The person grabbed her and spun her around.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I went on a trip and then my Internet cord died and I have to start getting ready for school. I'm also trying to start a new story and should have the prolog up soon. So here's a preview of the next chapter.

"Sapphire." Serena started. "How why are you here?"

"Why little angel my brother wants to see you. But if you kiss me I might not make you go." He said inching closer till their breath mingled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sapphire." Serena started. "How why are you here?"

"Why little angel my brother wants to see you. But if you kiss me I might not make you go." He said inching closer till their breath mingled.

"I've got a better idea you'll leave me alone or I'll scream." Said Serena.

"You little witch you wouldn't dare." Seethed Sapphire as he grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her friends/Brothers looked at each other.

"I'll get security. Andrew stop the music and come up with something. The rest of you split up and find Serena." Said Jason as he ran off. They split up. But what they didn't know was that Darien had already ran off to find her.

"Um Sorry for stopping the music." Said Andrew. "We have a…a small problem. Nothing that will endanger you." He said quickly. "We need to find Serena Star um Serena I don't know wave your hand if you're okay." There was a moment pause and then he saw her hand wave. "Um ok the music will be back on shortly." Said Andrew hopping off the stage. I know it's stupid but it's supposed to be. 

Darien went running up to her. "Serena are you ok did he hurt you?" He asked as he brought her into a hug. The others came up to them.

"Finally it took you guys forever to get together!" Said Yaten. Jason came up with Security.

" Where did he go?" Asked Jason.

" I don't know he ran off after I screamed." Answered Serena.

"Ok fan out and search for him and someone put the music back on." Ordered Jason.

"I want to leave." Said Serena. The others agreed. They sat down at the ice cream parlor down the street. "I'm sorry I cause you all so much trouble." Said Serena.

"Your always trouble but you're our sister and our friend and we love you.' Said Taiki.

She laughed. Darien smiled and looked down at his watch.

"It's getting late. Serena why don't you come over to my place and I can drive you to school." Suggested Darien. Knowing that he just wanted to talk she agreed. They said goodnight to the others and left.

_**AT Darien's Apartment.**_

"Um Darien I need some clothes." Said Serena after a little while. Darien went and got her a t-shirt and some shorts. She went and changed when she came back she saw that Darien had built a fire. She walked over and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you ask me out earlier?" Asked Serena.

"I didn't think you liked me." Said Darien.

"I went out with Dimond wanting to forget all about you. But I wanted to be with you all the more. He said he loved me, but all he did was abuse me." Spat Serena with tears brimming in her eyes. Darien put his arm around her to comfort her. The doorbell rang. He got up slowly to see who would be there this late at night.

"Andrew? What's up?" Asked Darien.

"Taiki, Saiya, and Yaten need Serena to stay with you for a little while." Andrew replied. Serena got up and stood next to Darien.

"Why?" She asked.

AN: I know it's short but at least it's something. Anyway thank you for all the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I so sorry I'll put up the next chapter next week I promise I'm just so stressed out because of school and stuff. Again I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

I'm saying this now I am going to try an update every week but I'm not promising anything.

I'm working on getting a book I'm currently working on published.

I'm trying to get the book finished and sent out by the end of this upcoming school year.

That being said I will do my best to update and keep the story interesting.

Please bear with me.

Thanks for all the support.

Lady Shakona.


End file.
